1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a 3D display technology, and more particular to a naked-eye 3D liquid crystal display panel and a driving method for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
To satisfy the public's visual requirement, a 3D display technology has gradually become a necessary part of the display panel display, especially a naked-eye 3D display technology. The naked-eye 3D display technology also represents the development trend of the display panel. The current major naked-eye 3D display technology is realized by controlling the voltage driving signal applied to the driving electrodes of the liquid crystal prism. Specifically, a direct current (DC) voltage driving signal is applied on a common electrode of a substrate of the liquid crystal prism. And the DC voltage driving signal functions as a reference voltage driving signal. At the same time, an alternating current (AC) voltage driving signal is applied on the driving electrodes on the other substrate in order to control the AC voltage (the driving signal) so as to realize the 3D display.
However, in the prior art, the naked-eye 3D display technology uses the DC driving signal as the reference voltage driving signal. If a required liquid crystal pre-tilting angle is achieved for the naked-eye 3D display, a larger AC voltage is required to generate the AC driving signal with a larger voltage amplitude. However, the larger voltage amplitude will increase an output voltage requirement of the driving circuit, and also easily to affect the stability and load capacity of the driving power source of the driving circuit.